


The Apartment

by waitingforagoodidea



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforagoodidea/pseuds/waitingforagoodidea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A third party almost gets Wynonna and Waverly arrested for trespassing, but might also bring WayHaught together.</p><p>The extension (and renaming) of "a Wahaught Intro."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in years (and I’m not sure I was all that great a writer back then) but I have a story idea that just won’t leave my head. I wrote this in 15 minutes, but I am interested in people’s feedback - should I continue this? Do you have any constructive feedback?

Sitting up in bed, Nicole checked the time on her clock. 11:28pm. Trying to figure out what could possibly have awoken her, as she was usually a very heavy sleeper, Nicole looked around her bedroom. 

Hearing something faintly coming from her apartment hallway, Nicole padded softly towards the front door attempting to determine what woke her. Before she is able to look through the peep hole she hears the sound of a key being inserted into her front door. Thanking her lucky stars that she forgot to put away her softball equipment from her last practice, Nicole grabs her bat and waits around the corner to surprise the would-be robber entering her apartment. 

“See Wynonna, I told you we would find the apartment if you just let me handle the directions.” 

A shorter brunette pulling a suitcase behind her walks into the apartment, following by another brunette, this one scowling and much taller, wearing a leather coat. “Well, if you had let me drive you would have had the chance to be the navigator, but you were concerned with speed limits. More importantly, do you think the owner of this place has any good whisky?“ 

“I do, but I’m not typically in the habit of handing out drinks to strangers who walk into my apartment at 11:30 at night, especially when those strangers appear to have a key to my apartment.” Nicole uttered as she walked out from around the corner, keeping the bat resting on her right shoulder. 

“Do you mind explaining what you are doing in my apartment at quarter after 11 at night?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extended first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for the feedback and Kudos. It is much appreciated, and I welcome constructive feedback always.

Sitting up in bed, Nicole checked the time on her clock. 11:28pm. Trying to figure out what could possibly have awoken her, as she was usually a very heavy sleeper, Nicole looked around her bedroom. 

Hearing something faintly coming from her apartment hallway, Nicole padded softly towards the front door attempting to determine what woke her. 

Before she is able to look through the peephole she hears the sound of a key being inserted into her front door. Thanking her lucky stars that she forgot to put away her softball equipment from her last practice, Nicole grabs her bat and waits around the corner to surprise the would-be robber entering her apartment. 

“See Wynonna, I told you we would find the apartment if you just let me handle the directions.” 

A shorter brunette pulling a suitcase behind her walks into the apartment, following by another brunette, this one scowling and much taller, wearing a leather coat. “Well, if you had let me drive you would have had the chance to be the navigator, but you were concerned with speed limits. More importantly, do you think the owner of this place has any good whisky?“ 

“I do, but I’m not typically in the habit of handing out drinks to strangers who walk into my apartment at 11:30 at night, especially when those strangers appear to have a key to my apartment.” Nicole uttered as she walked out from around the corner, keeping the bat resting on her right shoulder.  
“Do you mind explaining what you are doing in my apartment at 11:30 at night?”

A scream from the smaller brunette and a glare from the taller one is Nicole’s only response.

“Listen, you obviously got my key somewhere so I would like you both to drop what you have and sit on my couch before I call in to the station and report this trespassing.”

After settling herself on to the edge of the sofa cushion, and with a slight southern drawl, the shorter brunette began “I'm so sorry - we spoke with Anne and made all of the arrangements and payment in advance and we thought the price was too good to be true for the summer in Toronto but we just needed to get away and Wynonna has never been to Toronto and I really want to see the ROM - there is an amazing exhibit there about ancient Egypt that is only there for another week - and I wanted to come earlier but I couldn't leave Shorty's until there was someone to take my shifts and I'm just so sorry that we interrupted you and please don't call the police.”

“Did you just say all of that with one breath?”

“It is a skill of hers” the taller brunette said while leaning against the door, looking surprisingly bored in Nicole’s opinion, given the bat and the threats of police intervention. “Before you call the police how about we start with introductions. The one capable of talking without breathing is my sister Waverly Earp and I’m the Wynonna she mentioned.”

“Well Wynonna, I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you but you still haven't explained how you managed to come by my apartment key, aside from some vague reference to my ex’s name and advanced payment.”

With that Waverly rose from the couch and began pacing in front of the couch. “Well, you see, as I explained Wynonna and I really needed a break from Purgatory and decided that since Wynonna had never been to Toronto and I really wanted to go to the ROM that we would come here. I started looking at the hotels but they were just too darned expensive so I thought about airBNB. It also was crazy expensive but then I was searching Kijiji and saw this place listed and I just fell in love with the claw foot tub plus there are two bedrooms so I wouldn't have to share with Wynonna. I emailed the woman who posted the ad and made arrangements to stay here for the next two weeks.”

Nicole was again amazed how much information and energy came out of this small, admittedly attractive, woman.

“And the woman who made the arrangements with you was named Anne.” Nicole clarified.

“Yessum” Nicole answered, finally sitting back down on the couch.

“Well Waverly Earp, we appear to be in a bit of a predicament. As you can see this is a two bedroom apartment, but only my name is on the lease. The woman you made your arrangements with is my slightly vengeful ex-girlfriend who apparently still had a key to my place. Now given that it's almost 12 and the fact that there aren't any hotels in this direct area I'm not inclined to put you both back out on the street without somewhere to stay. However before you get too comfortable can you tell me where Purgatory is and what you both do for work?”

Wynonna lifts her head up from examining Nicole’s bookshelf. “Alberta. Purgatory’s in the Alberta badlands. I work with the US Marshalls on a joint task force, and that’s all I can say about my job.”

“And I'm a bartender at Shorty’s - the only bar in Purgatory.” Waverly interjects before Wynonna can say anything else about Purgatory.

Before Nicole could think about it in any more depth, and maybe because she really liked what she saw in Waverly Earp, she was extending an offer to the Earp sisters.

“Well Waverly Earp and sister, you both are welcome to my guest room for the night. There are towels in the bathroom, as well as that claw foot tub, and Wynonna while I do have good whisky in this apartment none of it is for your consumption tonight.”

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Nicole was unprepared for Waverly launching herself at Nicole and nearly fell over from the force of Waverly’s hug.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Still pouting over the denial of whisky Wynonna picked up her bag. “Point me to your guest room and I’ll get out of your way.”

Slowly pulling away from Waverly, Nicole pointed “down that hall, second door on the right. The first door is the bathroom.”

“Awesome. Comon Waves, I'm wiped.”

Talking one last look at Nicole, now somehow bashful despite her earlier hug, Waverly picked up her bag and followed Wynonna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone have any idea of places in Toronto for Waverly and/or Wynonna to visit?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the encouragement via kudos and comments. I know lots of writers say it but it really does help the motivation to write.

After the issues with the Earp sisters, sleep did not come easily to Nicole.

Tossing and turning was all Nicole was able to achieve that night, her mind working overtime thinking of all she had learned. That and the inhuman noise coming from the guest room. Nicole hoped that the snoring was coming from the older Earp sister and not Waverly.

Giving up on sleep around 5am, Nicole decided to begin her day and headed to her kitchen for the all important first coffee of the day. Walking through the living room on the way to the kitchen she noticed a small figure curled up on the couch. "It must be Waverly chased out of the guest room by the snoring" Nicole murmered to herself.

"She can wake the dead with her snoring" came the reply from under the blanket on the couch. "That is why getting a place with two bedrooms was so important for this trip." Bringing her head out from below the blanket Waverly looked over at Nicole, noticing the look of exhaustion that must be mirrored on her own face.

"I'm really sorry for waking you up last night and for this entire debacle. I should have known that the deal was too good to be true."

Wanting to cut Waverly off from blaming herself Nicole interjected "did you put the listing up?"

"Well, no" came the expected reply.

"Then don't blame yourself. I blame my ex and my forgetting to change the locks after she left."

"I appreciate it. In exchange for this disruption, can I take you out for breakfast? Wynonna usually doesn't wake until around ten or eleven and I don't know about you but coffee sounds amazing right now."

Smiling, Nicole agrees. "I know just the spot. Let me just get ready and I'll meet you out here in 10?"

"You look great, I mean, that sounds great." Waverly blushed again at her slip. Thinking to herself while heading to the guest room to get changed "What is going on with me? I was never like this with Champ and we were together for three years. Plus there is the whole 'woman' thing - who knew?" While deep inside Waverly knew that she wasn't completely straight, admitting it to yourself when living in a small town wasn't exactly easy.

\---

"So where are we headed, anyway?" Nicole and Waverly had been walking the streets of Toronto for some time now and Waverly had begun to wonder where exactly the redhead was taking her.

"It's a small place I discovered when I first got here. It has amazing pastries and even better coffee. We're not that far away now."

Turning the corner the two women came to a stop in front of a small little cafe. "Voila." Nicole exclaimed - "my little piece of heaven for Saturday morning breakfast with a beautiful woman". It was Nicole's turn to blush, having not intended to finish her sentence quite that way.

Looking at Nicole from beneath her eyelashes Waverly gives Nicole a shy smile. "Let's go check out what they have."

\---

Waverly couldn't remember the last time she had such an amazing conversation, and with a near stranger at that. While they didn't delve into anything personal, they had been chatting for two hours by the time either of them noticed the cafe starting to fill up.

"I guess we should head back to the apartment." Waverly sighed. "We can do that" Nicole replied. "But let's take the scenic route - I'll show you a bit more of the neighbourhood on the way back." For some still reason (that she was unwilling to admit to herself) Nicole was loathe to have their time alone come to an end.

"Sounds perfect." Waverly grinned.

\---

An hour later Waverly and Nicole returned to the apartment, expecting to hear Wynonna still snoring away from the guest room.

That was not what they walked in on. 

"Where have you two been?!" Wynonna yelled from the guest room. "I got a call from Dolls. There's a clusterfuck going on and he needs me back right now. He's even sending a car and the plane for me." Coming into the living room with her duffle slung over her shoulder, Wynonna heads to the front door. "Be safe baby girl. You're in good hands with Haught stuff over there - I searched the apartment and had Dolls do a background check on her. The clusterfuck doesn't need your skills so stay here and relax. Nicole I'm trusting my baby sister with you so don't fuck up."

And with that Wynonna hurried out the front door leaving Waverly and Nicole staring at each other, both wondering at the same time "what now?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now what?

After hurricane Wynonna blew out of the apartment door Nicole and Waverly were left looking at each other, each wondering "what now?"

Looking over at Waverly, Nicole began to look for signs that Waverly's anxiety level was rising.

Surprisingly for Nicole, Waverly looked very comfortable, almost used to Wynonna disappearing like this.

"I'm so sorry for this. I know we already imposed on you for last night and I don't want to be a burden on you any more. Let me just pack up my stuff and I'll be out of your hair." Waverley looked disappointed as she finished her brief speech.  Not wanting Waverly to leave, Nicole quickly addressed Waverly's concerns. 

"Listen. I've got the next few weeks off until I leave for my new job. I was just planning on packing and going out to see the sights - you know, do all the touristy things that no one ever does in their own city. I don't see any reason that you can't stay with me. In fact, you would be doing me a favour by coming with me to see the city."

Cautiously continuing, Nicole smiled at Waverly, her dimples coming out, "I’ve actually got two tickets to tonight’s Blue Jays ALDS game against the Rangers. I was going to wait and see which friend I felt like asking to go with me, but I think it's an excellent opportunity for you and I to get to know each other more while showing you around the city. Are you a Blue Jays’ fan?"

Waverly’s eyes light up. "Can Bautista flip a bat?" Nicole swears she could see Waverly slightly jumping up and down.

"Hey now slugger, hold on for a second, you need to know the tickets aren’t the greatest. With the way the Jays have been playing lately, and the fact that it is the playoffs, tickets are hard to come by. We’re in the 500 level, which at the Skydome, sorry, the Rogers Centre, is pretty high up."

"It doesn’t matter to me. I’ve been a Jays’ fan ever since I was a kid. My dad tried to get me to be a Mariner’s fan, but I always wanted to cheer for a Canadian team, no matter how bad they might have been. Just give me a foam finger and some snacks and I’ll be right as rain.Ooooooooo!"

Waverly, breaking off from her sentence, started to go through her backpack apparently looking for something which, to Nicole, appeared to be quite elusive.

Stopping suddenly, with her head snapping up to look at Nicole, Waverly exclaimed "Wait! Do you think the roof will be open? I’ve always wanted to see the roof open."

"It all depends on the weather. Given how hot its been, and that there's no rain in the forecast it’s a fair bet that the roof will be open."

"Awesome sauce!"

"Excuse me, what?"

Blushing, Waverly looked up at Nicole, still continuing to look through her bag. "It was a saying Gus coined for me back in Purgatory. I can’t stand most of the words that come out of townsfolks’ mouths, so Gus was kind enough to try and get 'awesome sauce' to stick." Suddenly, Waverly threw her hands up, seemingly having found what she was looking for. "Thankfully that, at least, seemed to stick."

"What is that thing?!"   Nicole wasn't quite sure what Waverly had just pulled out of her bag. 

Fighting back her indignation, Waverly glared at Nicole. "This is my lucky grasshopper, I’ve had it since I was a kid and it got me through lots of tests and rough times."

"You have a lucky grasshopper?!"

"Yep." Waverly nodded along with her words. "I saw her the night before a big test and then she always seemed to show up before difficult days. One day I noticed that Cricket had come to visit, but wasn’t moving anymore, so Shorty preserved her for me to make sure that she is always with me.’’

Rocking back on her heels, Nicole placed her hands on her belt buckle. "I can honestly say that that is simultanously the grossest and sweetest thing I have ever heard before."

Smiling brightly and without a moment’s hesitation, Waverly launched herself at Nicole, wrapping her into the tightest hug Nicole had experienced in a very long time. Both women relished the contact, Nicole noticing how Waverly  fit perfectly against her.

Suddenly realizing that they had been hugging for longer than the 'friendly' time, they both broke away from the hug, neither looking the other in the eye.

"So…" Waverly began.

"So…" Nicole started at the same time as Waverly. They both smiled shyly at each other, both noticing their awkwardness.

"You first" Waverly instructed softly. "I’m going to suggest that since it’s a rare weekend night game that we both get a small nap before we head out to explore the city.’’

Although Waverly wanted nothing more than to continue talking with Nicole, she saw the logic in Nicole’s words.

"I guess you’re right. The game is at 7pm?" Nicole nodded in the affirmative.

"But it will take us at least a half hour to get there, plus the time to get swag, food, and catch a bit of the pre-game warm up." Nicole could see the wheels turning in Waverly’s head.

"So if it’s currently noon, and we want to be there around 5:30 pm, why don’t we plan to be ready aroud 3p.m., giving us time to grab a bite before we get to the stadium, I bet the food and beer are insanely expensive."

"You would be right about that," Nicole replied, chuckling.

With one last look exchanged between the pair, they each headed to their own rooms, both wondering what the night would bring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, work has been crazy.
> 
> I am not super happy with this chapter. For some reason it just doesn't flow for me, but I wanted to get something out even if I had to fight the chapter. I may end up revising it in the future, but if I do I will let you know. 
> 
> Next up, the game!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay - real life is getting in the way of writing. At my wife's urging I'm posting what I have so far for this chapter, just to give you a brief update.

It wasn't until Nicole was comfortably cocooned within her blankets that she truly stopped to think about the past few hours - the introductions of the Earp sisters, the knowledge that her ex was attempting to rent out her apartment, and the hopefully unimagined chemistry between herself and Waverly.

With the events of the past few months, Nicole couldn't have predicted these events if she tried. Trying to wipe the melancholy thoughts from her mind Nicole chose instead to think about the kind green eyes he swore could see into her very soul during their conversation over coffee. With one last thought for the woman in the next room Nicole fell into a much needed nap.

\--

In the next room Waverly, despite being exhausted by her travels and the past 12 hours could not quiet her thoughts sufficiently to rest. She found herself subject to warring feeling and thoughts - her concern for Wynonna's safety and well-being conflicting with her confused excitement regarding her own adventure and the the redhead she had just met. 

Growing up in Purgatory hadn't given Waverly much of a chance to find an intellectual match, or really any match whatsoever, if she was being honest with herself. Things with Chance, while they lasted, were more about fitting in and being comfortable than any spark or passion. Waverly found herself with no option but to admit that looking into the soulful brown eyes across from her at coffee made her feel things that she had never felt before. These feelings were not just on a physical level, not yet anyway though that brief thought made Waverly blush, but instead on an intellectual or emotional level.

While staring at the small cracks in the ceiling above her bed, Waverly forced herself to change the path of her thoughts to the game that she would be attending that night with Nicole - the Jays were fighting to keep a wild card spot for the playoffs despite holding first in their division for a majority of the season. That night's game was shaping up to be a memorable one.

\--

Heading out of the apartment Waverly had double and triple checked that she had everything she could need at the game, which really boiled down to a few things - her phone, her wallet, Cricket, and Nicole.

After waking up from her nap Waverly had been amazed to find that she had slept at all, with how her mind had been cycling through so many thoughts. It hadn't taken long for the excitement for the upcoming game to push her out of the comfortable bed and to her suitcase looking for the perfect outfit for watching a game with beer and hotdogs alongside Nicole.

\--

For her part, Nicole once waking knew exactly what she would wear - her Jays game outfit had not changed at all over the past years - a nameless Blue Jays home jersey, a throwback Jays hat, and with a blush thinking of Waverly's hopeful reaction, her jeans that she had always been told made her ass look top shelf. Pulling her hair up into a ponytail, sliding the hat into place and putting her sunglasses on top Nicole took one last look into the mirror, took a deep breath and went to track down Waverly.


	6. Not a real chapter - Author's Note

This will eventually get replaced with a real chapter, but I have lost my inspiration for Wayhaught (for now). I'm hoping that when the next season comes out that the inspiration will come back.


End file.
